4/25
Odd Things Someone has something missing during the night. One of the players wake up to cotton mouth. Their whole mouth is filled with spiders and spider webs Nagaya #If the party is close enough to road, DC 15 to spot the massive troop movements into town. #If they are far enough away, they get slowly harrased by the demons that roam the night. #Items on Lu'at Include: +2 Chain Armor; +2 Warhammer; 250 Gold; Beaded Necklace with The Thunder Gods Emblem; Letter that in Orc that contains an order to attack the town at dawn; 3x green Wierd Potions. (See the demons if drank) #If they got back to Nagaya the next day, it's completely empty. A torn, ornate curtain, sadly sags near the entrance to this once proud hall. Musky smoke thick with the smell of spiced meats, permeates the slated wooden hall. The interior has been turned upside down and in the middle of the room the Han had hewn through the floor with an axe in order to create a makeshift fire pit. A traditional Dias is raised up behind the now baren fire pit. ''Thick furs serve as both a throne and bedding lay upon the dias. Heavy cloth curtains hang from the rafters and are drawn close to it.'' Return to Mura - Not Notice #If the party didn't see the orc's leave, they find footsteps and cart trails upon the road. #Upon returning to Mura, they find the entire town ablaze from the previous night. Corpses lie among the street and a fol magic permeates the air. There are Human / Orc / Elf bodies strewn amongst the ruins. #There are two main paths to choose. They go with the Orc tracks to the East and towards the Ships that the Orc's arrived on. #Or, they can move to the west and into the Temple. #The group can hear voices in the distance screaming for help. Return To Mura - Notice #The party can easily follow the Orcs into town, and jump them. Or they can do most anything. Zhang is leading the group and is a burly fighter. #There are 6 carts being pulled by horses, and about 30 Orc's on foot in the caravan. #If the party get's in front of the group, they can set up ambushes or traps. The caravan isn't too fast. #Upon reaching the town in the middle of the night, they launch a full assault from the North #If they save the town, Konon will approach the party and join them. #On the way to the temple, Kono will bring the party to the cache he had found from dead Samurai's in the local towns. The Road #If they head West, the group eventually comes over a stream and the stench of death and carnage assaults the party. #They first come upon a Human Warrior that looks like he committed Sepekku. +1 Leather and +1 Longsword. 1 gold piece. Then another set of human tracks leading into the woods. Leads to corpse that has nothing on it. #Further on, the party comes to a clearing that is littered with dead orcs (30) and human / elves. #Do the exploring the clearing on Pg 22. #Off behind the clearing is a huge 20 foot walls made to look like the forest, aka vines and whatnaught all over it. It is crumbling in many places and passing it will be no issue. #Inside the walls is a single temple (like egyptian) and the lower half is covered in vines and moss. It looks very old and decrepid. #The clearing contains many tunnels that lead toward the #